fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Gentle
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} What's the matter? You're just staring into thin air, ha ha. {Line: 2} Hey, how about we go play once you are done cleaning? {Line: 3} Hey Owner, give me a smile! {Line: 4} I saw a delicious looking cafe on the TV. {Line: 5} Is that ? You're always looking good! Ha ha. Dialogue 'Talk' * Uh-uh, I didn't plan anything for today... Maybe I could go to the library... Oh, Owner, you too? It'll be fun to go on a walk. * I think I'm going to read a book today... Sounds good, right? Did something happen? Oh yeah, of course Owner! * Oh, it looks like your button is about to fall off! Please stay still!... Right, I've finished! I'm honored by the complement! * Good morning! Wanting to eat your delicious cooking made me get out of bed! * Today's snack is cheese cake! Haha. I'm going to do my best to get you to eat it! * Well, I got everything I needed to finished and thought I'd come bother Owner! Haha. * Today, tomorrow, and for ever, we're together forever. And one day, will become one... * ...Oooh... Owner...? Is it morning already? I want to sleep a little longer with you... * You always treat me so well, Owner... So I've prepared a real feast for you today! * Look look, I've decorated with some sacred bamboo flowers. Do you know what the sacred bamboo flower symbolizes? He he he... It the perfect symbolizes lovers like us. * Oh, I received a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the florists... How did I end up with flowers in their hair? I don't know, ha ha. * Owner, I saw a lovely looking restaurant on the TV, would you like to go with me? * There's someone who look just like Owner sitting on the chair... Wonderful! * It's fun to eat at home too sometimes... Hey, Owner, let's go take a nap first. Pardon me sleeping next to you! * Well... I just saw you staring into space, is everything okay? * You always treat me so well, Owner... So, I've prepared a real feast for you today! * I bought some delicious green tea, why don't we enjoy it outside today? I also baked some buns for us... Oh, I love it when I see you happy! Ha ha. * The weather is lovely. Id love to take advantage of the day and go for a walk with you! Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' * Blooming flowers were so pretty, that I took some pictures~ How about we check them togather~? * I'm so glad to have found a world where they have white rice, miso soup, and pickled plums. ♪ * I see you've come to play~ * The smell of flowers is coming from there... Ah, it's the cherry blossom twig~ It's very artistic * Hey, Fairy~ Today's weather is great! * I'd just love to share powdered green tea with my girlfriends in the Fairy World. * You look simply smashing in that, Fairy. * I'll be sure to bring Japanese sweets next time...♪ * What a lovely little room! ♪ * Sometimes people say the most interesting things. I guess you'd call this poetic karma? * Hey, you've got to make sure to eat three square meals a day! * What a lovely owner you have! * When it's this warm I just want to relax * Well, hello there, Fairy! ♪ * I made a bean cake today~♪ Do you want to eat it together~? 'Socialized' * Ah... Fu, fu, Owner looks so cute when she's sleeping. Maybe I should take a nap myself... * You look gorgeous today. * Today I have dango and green tea~ Fairy, want to accompany me? * Oh, Fairy, I see you're having a bento... * How about some nice, astringent green tea and some sweet rice cakes? * You sure seem in high spirits today - as always!♪ * Ah, Fairy. What am I doing? The wind was so strong that all my laundry got scattered, so I'm picking it up~ * Well, well, I never... 'Recommended' * Sometimes this kind of outfit is just the thing! * Does this outfit become me? 'Bother' * Right now? Oh, well... wait, so what was I just about to do before you came? * Well, well, hello there, Fairy. I'll serve up some tea♪ 'Yell' Work ' * *grins*...I'll do my best to meet your expectations♪ * Why, Thanks for the support! 'Study * Yes, I'll do my very best! * But of course - I'll put my all into it. Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Good night. I look forward to working with you tomorrow. **Let's call it a night. * up **Well, good morning, sleepyhead. 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * I did it - my work's all done! ♪ * Hoho, look what a fine job I did. 'Study * My studies are complete! Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * Want to play cards. ~? * OK, cheese! haha, this will be a great memory~ ♪ * I decided to wear something hat matches you, ♪ Haha, it is a tad embarrassing, though. * Your room is always so lovely whenever I visit, #. * Whenever we talk like this, I always lose track of time~ * Good morning~ Haha, looks like you overslept today, huh? * I made some of my favorite stuffed buns♪ Want to try them~? (?) * Fairy, Owner what do you two always talk about? * Didn't Owner compliment you~? * Good morning~ Haha, looks like you overslept today, huh? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * "Let's make a snack for Owner~♪" ** not to notice "Alright, stir it slowly. Yes, just like that~" *** at her *** smells good! "try this. We made it for you♪" [Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ** are you making? * "Lalala♪ Lulalula♪ Oh, were you listening?" ** sing karaoke. ' "What song is everyone singing~?" *** 'a duet. ' '' "Alright then, all at once?" *** 'the microphone. ' ** 'to harmonize. ' "Hmm...? Does my pitch sound...strange to you? * "Would you like to play together today?" ** 'go to the park together. "Ah, good♪ I'm going to change into something more comfortable~" *** on the swings. "I'll push you on the swing first, so go ahead and get on~♪ *** in the sandbox. ** hang out at home today. * "Oh, Owner. I was just thinking about if there's anything interesting to do." ** to go rent a DVD? "Haha, What should we rent? I wonder..." *** do you want to eat? "I would like some popcorn. And maybe some caramel nuts, too♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! *** look at the pamphlet first... ' ** 'to the movie theater. ' * "Owner? Owner? Are you okay? Is the sky above from earlier?" ** 'let's go get something to eat. "What a lovely cream tart. It makes me feel like we're having an elegant tea time." *** in the hotsprings. *** at souvenirs. "Fairy, would you like to buy something that matches~?" Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's Mood became a bit better! ** let's go on a trip. ' * "" ** 'could even go on a picnic. "" *** to the nearby planetarium. *** to the nearby museum. ' ** 'go out. * "" ** can even go shopping. Fairy1: " *** the matching dress.. Fairy1: *** the jersey.. ' ** 'cute, but a bit expensive... Socialized * I love spending time with you and Owner everyday ♪ * Haha, I stayed up way too late last night~ * Haha, thank you ♪ * Is it ok if I eat this~? Thanks ♪ * Wha...? Is something wrong~? * Haha, I don't intend to lose today~♪ * Want to play, too, Fairy? * Me next, please♪ * Haha, no, that's not true. * It's my imagination. Thank you~ * That's nice. I agree~ * Haha, it makes me happy to receive praise. Hope Change Talk * Letters #'To my ever wonderful Owner '''Thank you as always, Owner! Hee hee. I know I'm self-centered, but I hope we can spend more time together in the future, okay! Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom No data for this event. Mechanical Adventure No data for this event. Fairy Zoo No data for this event. Hanami Festival '''General (to other fairies) *There's a lot of delicious looking food here. I want to eat it all~ *It's warm and sunny day~ Doesn't it feel really good~? *Fu, fu, I bought a camera, so how about we all take a picture together? *I brought a lot of food, so let's eat it together! *Ah, Fairy~ Are you having fun~? Stage 1: Before going out *I was watching TV, and they said that cherry blossom are the most beautiful today~ *Fu, fu, to tell the truth I was looking forward to going on hanami with you, Owner~ *Look~ I made bento. And I have tea too~♪ *If we need more, let's just buy something there. I want to try apricot candy~♪ *Fu, fu, fu, the weather today is good. Perfect for hanami~ Stage 2: At the park *Well, it really is beautiful here~♪ Owner, look, look~♪ *That said, there's quite a lot of people here today. I'm going to hold your cuff to not get lost, he, he♪ *Let's relax and watch cherry blossoms today, Owner♪ *Oh, everyone looks like they're having fun. I got kind of excited too~ *We come to this park all the time, but today if fees completely different. Stage 3: At the shopping district *Fu, fu, everyone from the shopping district is here~♪ Seeing them so lively makes me happy~ *Ah, they're selling both traditional sweets and tea. I'm happy~ *There are so many stands here~ Uhm, where are apricot candies? *Ah, the fish shop owner! Hello~ Today you're selling grilled squid~? *Owner, do you want to eat something specific? ...acorn candies? They even have things like this... Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Welcome~ How about a sakura mochi and a green tea set~? Fu, fu, thank you very much~♪ *Phew... I'm going to rest for a bit~ But really, where did the owner go... *Ah, suddenly this stand become super popular. I'm sure it's thanks to you, Owner~ *Fu, fu, looks like the owner is busy. Let's look after the stand when he's gone~ *Huh? The traditional sweets shop owner is calling us~? You want us to look after your stand? Ah...got it~ Stage 5: Hanami time *Fu, fu... Bento? I'm taking it out, so wait a moment~♪ *Look, this egg roll I made looks really good~♪ Okay, Owner, say ahh♪ *Ah, a flower petal fell into my tea. Fu, fu, it looks so pretty. *Ah, this spot is free. Owner, let's watch the cherry blossoms from here~ *Fu, fu, Owner, seeing you enjoy the food like this makes me very happy~ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *I really want that cute-looking yoyo but... it looks difficult to get. You can get it for me, Owner? Huhu, how kind.♪ *Well, Mika is very good at the shooting gallery. But i'm not going to lose! *Oh, The Fairy Agency's running some stands as well. Shall we take a look, Owner? *Silia's selling a strange-looking juice. Perhaps that Life-Breathing Medicine i been hearing about? *Wow, that's was amazing Owner! Thank you so much! I'll treasure it forever! Stage 7: Stage event time *How was my singing? It makes me so happy to hear that, Owner!♪ *That person is very good at singing. Oh? They are actually a singer, I see. *Oh, an open mic singing contest? Hm, I wonder if enka is okay? *La la la, la la~♪ Huhu, thank you all!♪ I'm blushing! *Huhu, I feel a little nervous singing in front of a large crowd like this. Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Huhuhu, watching the cherry blossom stretch along the riverside... such a beautiful view. *They're renting out boats here! The price is... free?! Specially for today? How kind~! *Uh, Owner, I think it's a bit dangerous to be leaning out of the boat like that. *It looks like the stands end here. Hm? Owner, those boats over there... *The captain's so good at steering, I could almost fall asleep right here... Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *The stands seem to have changed their goods too, some of them are quite unique~ *The night time cherry blossoms are so beautiful, and the lanterns add such a lovely atmosphere. *Ah, I barely noticed it's become night. Time has gone by so quickly~ *These shining petals make the night time seem like day~♪ *It has gotten a little cold though, don't you think, Owner~? Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Already time to go home, is it? Time really does fly when you're having fun~ *They look even more beautiful when we only see them once a year, huh. *Today was really fun~!♪ Thank you so much, Owner! *I'd love to come and see these retty flowers again with you, Owner! *We walked so much, I've gotten tired. I think I'm going to sleep well tonight~ 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Ahh, so you came to the movie screening too, Fairy~♪ *I'm looking for the next gemstone too♪ *Ah, if that's the gemstone you're looking for, then we're heading in the same direction I think~ *It seems some of these gemstones have effects similar to the charms we use. *Huhuhu, that is an interesting gemstone~ Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Silia says she's holding a movie screening, and we're invited. Shall we go? *What a peculiar machine that is. Is that a gemstone inside? *So many excited people gathered here today♪ *If you want to find a seat Owner, will get us some snacks. *We must stay quiet during the movie. No noises. Silent~... Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Hm? Hmhmhm?! It feels like we're going inside the movie! Is this that new 4D technology I've been hearing about? *What if we hurt ourselves? Well... that would be terrible♪ *I didn't know technology had come so far that we can actually take part in a movie. Amazing. *We must collect the Keystone Gems to return home? It even sounds like a movie plot! *Well, let's start our adventure then, Owner~♪ Stage 3: Sapphire Town *Water flowing form gemstones? Sounds incredible useful to me... *Silia's radar seems to be leading us towards this store. *Ah, hold on a moment, what exactly are we supposed to do for money...? *Excuse me sir, how much for this gemstone here? *I wonder if the shopkeeper had a fever? He was positively flushed giving me the Keystone Gem for free... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *The cave is so hot... I think Silia packed a flask for us though... *We've finished all the water already... What should we do~? *Hmm? Water! It's coming from the bag we put the Keystone sapphire into... *Ah! The Keystone sapphire produce water, of course! Ahh~, it's so cool and refreshing♪ *Wow, the Keystone ruby looks burning hot, but touch it! See? It's not hot at all♪ Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *The radar's pointing in every direction... it must be broken~ *Now we've no idea which lapis lazuli is the Keystone... Oh? An owl...? *If we solve your riddle, you'll bring us the Keystone Gem? Huhuhu, sounds like a challenge! I accept! *What kind of room has no doors or windows? ... Ah! Easy~♪ The answer is... a mushroom!♪ *We've already got three of the Keystone Gems! At this rate, we'll be back home in no time~ Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Owner, listen... carefully... Can you hear that knocking sound? *Is the next Keystone Gem really in this tunnel? I can't even see where I'm walking. *That's amazing, Owner! With the ruby inside the lantern, we can see where we're going!♪ *There it is, the garnet Keystone! The knocking sound must have been leading us to it, huhuhu. *Just two more Keystones left! Let's go get them~♪ Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Huh? Something big is coming... Wah~ It's like a dragon. So huge. Fu, fu, fu. *Oh, a valley. Looks like it's made of emeralds. It looks so pretty with all this reflected light. *Dragon will you really give us the Keystone Gem? Thank you♪ *Owner, this dragon will take us to the place where the next Keystone Gem is~ *Dragon, you're so nice! Can we do something for you in return? Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Phew~ That speed was something else. Owner, you almost fell... Are you okay~? *Fu, fu, Owner, looks like we're alone in this empty city... *Ah, the inside and the outside of this castle are completely different. The outside looks ruined, but inside it's as if time has stopped~ *What a lonely place... Looks like no one came here in a while. *Huh? Isn't that gem on the throne... Owner! I found it~♪ Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *This world felt like taken straight from a fairy tale. *Looks like this is the final act. We did many things during our time here. *Silia, we brought you the Keystone Gems♪ It's time for the credits! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *It was so much fun! Let's go to Silia's place when she invites us next time. *Well! Looks like we can bring gems from the movie world♪ Fu, fu, today's technology is amazing. *I feel as if I watched a very long movie. It already got dark...huh~? *Everyone was so surprised. It's as if those things really happened. *Phew~ It was a really fun movie~♪ Huh? It wasn't a movie? Owner, what are you talking about♪ 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * Ah, these flowers are so beautiful~! Creating flame flowers and freezing them? What an amazing power~ * This game feels like the real world~ It's so easy to confuse it with reality~ * My special power?~? Fu, fu, I wonder~ Try guessing~♪ * Ah, looks like that someone was shoplifting... Should we help them catch the culprit~? Got it! Time to use our special powers~! * Many people living in the Central Cities are wearing weird clothes~ They look like taken from a fantasy movie~ Stage 1: At Home * Owner, there's a letter here from Fairysoft, some kind of---Wah!! Why did you run like that~? * A ticket for Strange Strength? What kind of ticket? For a game testing event? Oooh~ * Ahh, I think I remember, the game in those TV commercials, right? Wait a second, I'll go get read~ * I think we're ready. Let's go!... Wait!! You don't have to run like that, the event's not going anywhere~ * Hey, look at that train ad! A Brand New experience! Super Spy Battles! Sounds like a movie~ Stage 2: To the Event Hall * Wo~w, this event hall really is so big! Can you hold my hand, Owner? So I don't get lost~♪ * Players will join an agency that recruits spies with various special abilities... It's all in this pamphlet we received~ * That guide is explaining the special powers... a range of different powers with very different abilities, apparently! * So my power let's me grow plants at will... Wow, there's a video explanation too~ * This power seems pretty close to our fairy magic, so I think we'll do really well~! Stage 3: The Central Cities *We have to do some quests first... Let's see here... residential garden planning... flowering the city center... planting a forest... *What exactly should we plant in this forest? Anything we like?! Great! Cypress trees it is then! *And... hya! Ahhh, so many flowers! There's really nothing more peaceful♪ *Extending this ivy will create a nice green wall~... Then, add a tree here... There! Looks great♪ *Ah, a balloon... Got it. Here you are, kid! Aww, he looked so happy♪ Stage 4: A Secret Deal *Let's get back to HQ and tell them we finished our quests! We've made the world a greener place♪ *Hmm? Under the bridge? Yeah, I hear some whispering too... I know, I'll just make a rope of of ivy and shimmy down closer... *They're gone... It was some organization, SJK? Talking about turning the world into potatoes, or something... *But if the whole world has potatoes, does that mean there'd be no more cakes...?! *Back to HQ? Ah, of course! We have to tell Commander Kami about what we've heard! Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *I guess we had better ask Commander Kami for more information. She'll know what to do~ *So the HQ is beneath a casino in the city~ Apparently a nearby building is connected~ That should make for the perfect entrance~ *Commander Kami's asked us to infiltrate their headquarters~ This is perfect~ We have all we need already~ *I'm sure, however difficult it gets, I'll be fine with you here, Owner~ *We will need to be careful~ There's supposed to be weird laboratories and lookouts everywhere~ Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *The guards split up, that one's by himself now. This is our chance. I'll call out, okay? *Um, excuse me~? I think I'm lost, can you tell me where the casino bathroom is~? *That was a perfect plan, Owner! Let's go inside! *Ah, I can see the outline of a trapdoor down that corridor~. Let's walk around it carefully~. *Research and Development room... Mmm, smells like potatoes~! And this room is... a Black Magic Lab? Hmm~ Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *Well this really is a dusty archive room. If we had the time I'd give it a real scrub, but... I suppose we should be searching~ *Let's find the evidence~. Is it in here~? Or over here~? Hmm... there really are a lot of files in here~ *What~? You hit your head on the desk~? Aww, poor thing, come here~! There there~, feel better~? *We've searched everywhere, but nothing seems particularly useful~... We must have missed something~... *Hmm? This file here, on the chair... World Domination Plans... Really? It was here all along... Stage 8: Escape!! *Ah...! Lovely of you all to come... Erm... I believe they say, She who runs lives to fight another day, so... See you~ *I built a big green wall to slow them down~. That should give us a little more time~. *Up and up and up~... I suppose we could just hide until Commander Kami comes, but all these doors are locked~... *Finally, the roof~... I don't know how many hundreds of flights that was, but~... I'm tired~... *This must be heading towards that connected building~... But how many flights is it exactly~? Stage 9: Mission Complete *We can't use our powers too long~, but there are so many guards up here~... I guess we'll have to get rid of them as quick as we can~ *Sprout some ivy~, twist it, twist it~, and throw~! Ivy whips sure do hurt, huh~. Tactics win battles, or so I read~... *I think my powers have run out~... I have to rest for a while~... Could this be the end~...? *Is that Commander Kami? Come to save us~? Our savior! Amazing~! *I'm so glad we stopped that SJK's evil plans~... Variety is surely the spice of life, especially when it comes to food~! Stage 10: Logout! *We've cleared the game~ I feel like we've been playing for quite a while, but it didn't take that long~ *Oh, the score announcement~ We ranked... Quite high~ Huhu, cooperation is worth it~♪ *Souvenirs... SJK Karume Sweet Potato Tart~? It looks delicious~ *How about we rent a movie on the way home~ I want to watch a spy movie~ *Today was a very fun day. I want to play like this again~ 'Green Leaf Carnival' General(to other fairies) * Fairy, hi~ Are you enjoying the Green Leaf Carnival~? * Everyone's outfits are just lovely~. So colorful, so beautiful~ ♪ * Cooking is so much fun~. What are you making, Fairy~? * I made a salad~. Huhuhu, I can't wait to see what everyone else made~ ♪ * I tried making my outfit a little unique~ Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * We got a letter from the Fairy Academy~. What's in it~? Hmm... The Green Leaf Carnival...? * I remember this~. It's a traditional festival held every year~. Are we being asked to the Fairy World then~? * Oh, it's being held in the Human World this year~. In a forest nearby the Fairy Academy~. * What kind of festival is it~? Well there's dancing, singing, cooking~... Oh the cooking is delicious, all traditional Fairy World foods~♪ * Let's get ready then~. This is pretty exciting~♪ Stage 2: Let's go! * Got my thread~, and my needles~, and of course my basket~ ♪ * I'm ready to leave whenever~ ♪ * Perfect weather for a walk~... According to the map, we're almost there already~. * This is a really big forest~. It doesn't look too thick though, so we shouldn't get lost~. * Our friends are here already~. Everyone looks so happy~. This is going to be great~. Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * We're here~... This place is so big~. Even bigger than the Fairy World's carnival spot~. * With so much nature around us, this really is the best place to hold the Green Leaf Carnival~ ♪ * Hi Robin~!! Thank you so much for inviting us~ ♪ We're really looking forward to it~ * There are so many things to prepare for the main event this evening~... Let's get ready~! * We'll have to split into groups to get all the decorating done~... This place really is very big~. Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * I wonder which flowers look best for the outfits~... These ones~? I think you're right~! Thanks for helping~. * I think I'll use snapdragons and calendula~ ♪ Huhu, this pretty fun~. * Yes~? Oh, there are plenty of mushrooms over there, but--- Owner? Then who was asking about mushrooms...? * Let's take these flowers back and start making omelets~. I have a feeling they're gonna be delicious~. * Let's make sure to separate the flowers for cooking and the flowers for decorating~. I think we're going to need a lot of them~. Stage 5: Decorating the forest * Owner, could you pick me some flowers to go with this tablecloth~? * I'll be making the tablecloths~. Hmm, what kind of pattern should I try~... * There are so many different color cloths and threads~... Lace, too! I think I'll use that~ * I think I'll try dyeing the cloth with flowers~ ♪ * I made so many types of tablecloth~ ♪ Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * Time to make the outfits then~. It's going to be tough without charms, but I'll do my best~ ♪ * What kind of outfit should I make~? Ah, I suppose since we're in the Human World, some kind of kimono~? * Huhu, I put a little extra into it too~. What kind~? You'll have to wait and see~ ♪ * Bring up the lower part a little~... Shorten the sleeves a touch~... Hehe, thanks Owner, I'm trying my best~. * And it's complete~! How does it look on me, Owner~? Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * I'm not sure what to make~... Ah, how about a salad~? * A snapdragon and calendula salad, with mushroom omelette~ ♪ First, to wash the flower petals~ * This flower here, that flower... Ah~! Thank you, Owner~. * With your help, we'll be finished in no time~. Thank you, Owner~ ♪ * Everyone's cooking looks so delicious~. I can't wait to try it~. Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * It's time for you to watch the Dance of the Fairies~. It's the most important part of the Green Leaf Carnival~. * This dance really is an important tradition for us fairies~. * When we join, we can dance where we like~. Me~? I usually end up somewhere in the middle~. * I'll be doing my best out there Owner, so please watch closely~ ♪ * I put a little secret into my outfit~. Dancing will scatter flower petals all round~. Stage 9: Let's eat! * So many different foods~. I can't wait to see how they all taste~ ♪ * This bread is so delicious~. Honey and walnut, crispy and fluffy, perfect~♪ * I wonder who made this flower-petal ice cream~... It tastes amazing~. You can really tell it was made with love~ ♪ * They said to drop violet candy in this herb tea~... wow, it tastes great~ ♪ * It really is fun eating in a large group like this~. Of course, Owner has to be there too~. Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Robin is such a good singer~. Just hearing her voice makes me feel all warms inside~. * You want to know more about the Fairy World~? I'm so glad to hear that~. I'll teach you anything you want to know~. * Ah, this is the part where we all sing and dance how we like~. * You want to dance~? With me~? Huhu, it would be my pleasure~ ♪ * Seeing everyone dancing together like this really makes me feel our worlds are coming together nicely~. 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) *Make sure you drink plenty of water~. It's hot out today. *Strong barley tea with sugar is delicious~. Here, I brought some with me~. Try it~! *I hear they make their own brand of wine here~. They sell it in the store over there~. *Cabbages are surprisingly heavy, you know~. Be careful not to drop any on your feet~. *Hi Fairy~. Such great weather today, isn't it~? Stage 1: To the farm! *Owner~, it's morning~. We're helping out with the harvest today~. *Good morning~. Today's the day we help out on the farm~. Did you forget~? *I made breakfast~. A hearty breakfast will help us work~! *Your hair is a little~... disheveled~... There's a little flick in it, huhu~. *The town is so empty this early in the morning~. Although I did see a newspaper delivery person earlier~. Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! *First we have to listen to the Chief's speech~... I wonder where it is though~... This place is too big~... *The person next to the chief~? That was the farm owner~. A female CEO, I suppose~. *I'm glad we have a map~. I think it's time to get changed~. *Straw hat is on~, towel around the neck~... All done~. The perfect farmyard style~ ♪ *We have to make sure to drink lots of water, working outside in the sun like this~. Stage 3: To the greenhouse! *It's just amazing that they can make any vegetables all year round~. *Wow, greenhouses are so hot inside~. Huhuhu, it feels like a tropical beach~. *This is quite a large greenhouse~. There must be so many kinds of plants in here~. *Tomatoes, eggplants, green peppers... even grapes and pumpkins too~? We could make a meal out of the greenhouse alone~. *I helped pick the eggplants~. I hear they're sent to some quite famous restaurants~. Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! *Seeing a green field of onions like this really makes me think summer is just around the corner~... Huhu, is that just me~? *Wow, there are so many onions~. Should I start peeling them~? *Onions taste great in miso soup~. And spring onions are great in sumashi soup~. Just thinking about them is making me hungry~. *That machine there packs our onions~. About 20 in each box~. *And lift...! *hngg* Ahh~!! *bam* I fell down... Ah, you'll carry half for me~? Really~? Thank you Owner~! Stage 5: Time for lunch! *Lunch time~. I wonder what we'll be eating~. I can't wait~. *Onigiri and miso soup~. Japanese food is the best~. You stay here, Owner, I'll get us some food~. *There really are many types of onigiri here~. I saw someone get angry over a brown sugar one~... *Hmm~? What's inside my onigiri~? Mentaiko~. *That should be enough to keep us working this afternoon~. You look fully charged too, Owner~. Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! *Cabbages can be used in so many ways~. I think I could eat them every day and not get bored~. *I love cabbage~. Cabbage rolls, okonomiyaki~... Huhu, let's make some when we get home~. *Apparently there is a machine to package the cabbages~. We just have to take them over to that conveyor belt~. *I didn't know cabbages were this heavy~. We should be careful, Owner~. *Phew... Hmm~? I'm not tired~. Huhuhu, thanks for worrying about me though~. Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! *I didn't expect so many machines~. But then this is a very big farm~. It would be impossible to work without the help~. *Is this a tractor~? And this one is a combine harvester~... They are both so big~. *Ah, this must be... Yeah~. This transplants rice seedlings to the paddies, right~? How useful~. *I wonder how many different farming machines there are exactly~... I wouldn't be able to remember which is which~. *Farmers certainly use a lot of machines~. I suppose it's a bit like how we use a lot of magic for our farming~. Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! *Carrot-flavored sweets are pretty delicious too~ ♪ Carrot cookies, carrot cakes~... *How about some chawanmushi~? Sorry, it's just seeing all these vegetables really puts me in the mood for some cooking~. *pop* *pop* Some carrots go into the basket~... others are bound in sets for sale~... *Each set has five carrots~. First we need to wipe them clean~. Then we bind them with tape, and viola~. *Huhuhu~. I must be quite good at this, they've asked me to stay on and work here~. Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! *Last is making scarecrows~? Huhuhu, that sounds fun~. *Huhuhu, this feels like playing dress-up with dolls~. What kind of face should he have~? *You can draw a perfect face, Owner~? Then please, take my marker~. *I just have to... cross the fabric here, and done~. That's the frame finished, now for the finishing touches~. *I think he's a beautiful scarecrow~. But I wonder if the crows will really be scared of him~... Stage 10: Time to go home! *They gave us so many vegetable~ ♪ We can make so many different meals with these~. *It felt so great to work outside again~, surrounded by nature~. What a fantastic day we had~. *Am I aching~? Not at all~! Are you~? *I wonder what we should make with all these vegetables~... Any requests, Owner~? *Huhu, I had so much fun today~. Let's have dinner and get an early night tonight~. 'Summer Getaway' General * Today's weather is a little too hot, to be honest~... Don't forget to drink lots of water, Fairy~. * Oh, Fairy~. It's so nice to see you again~ ♪ * Hmm? Is that the sound of... your stomach~? I think Owner is getting hungry. Would you like to eat together~? * Yes, I think I'd love to eat together~. I was just starting to feel hungry, too ♪ * This place is so refreshingly cool~ ♪ A perfect place to relax, I think~. Stage 1:It's so hot... *Summer seem to be getting hotter and hotter these days~. Do you know anywhere we can cool off~? *Oh, where are you going~? The Fairy Agency should be nice and cool, you say~? I think I'll join you ♪ *Ah, it's really nice and cool here~. Oh look, it's Chief Cocoa. *I have some great news~. The Chief has a friend who runs a little summer getaway out in the country ♪ She says it's very cool out there~. *Are you ready to go, Owner~? It's time to get away~, huhu. Stage 2:We've arrived! *It looks like we have a little wait until the next train, and then a longer wait until our destination. Let's get some food to make the journey a little smoother. *Isn't it amazing how seasons seem to change just by traveling? *Beautiful lakes, stunning ravines, thick tree lines... ♪ This place is just perfect for getting refreshed~. *We've arrived~. We should find the Chief's friends and say hi ♪ *I wonder who the Chief's friends are. Do you think it might be that elderly couple~? Let's go and introduce ourselves ♪ Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *This guest house is wonderful~. Let's drop of our bags and take a look around, shall we? *What a large bath ♪ Huhu, you could almost swim in it! *This sofa is almost as big as the bath was~. And incredibly soft, too! I could almost fall asleep right here and now... *This must be the kitchen. Everything is so clean and tidy~. That makes me think the food must be quite delicious ♪ *Look, Owner, a real stove~. This must be so wonderfully warm in winter~ ♪ Stage 4:A walk in the woods! *I think we should take this chance to have a nice, long walk. It's been too hot to go out recently... let's really enjoy our getaway ♪ *sniff*~! Ahh~...! Try taking a deep breath, Owner~. It's so invigorating~. *This tree is really very big. I wonder exactly how long it's been growing here... *The shade of this wood is just perfect for a hot summer day like this~. *Oh look, this little rabbit is taking a nap~. Even the animals seem to like this place. Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *This is a very large lake indeed... There are bigger~? Really~? *Fishing is allowed in the lake. Shall we catch our dinner?... Only joking ♪ *Ahh, it looks like swimming is not allowed in the lake. Be careful not to fall in, Owner. *There appears to be a river nearby, maybe we could go swimming there instead ♪ Let's go, Owner ♪ *I can see a boat rental hut over there~. How would you like to take a little tour? Stage 6:Let's explore the town! *There are so many gift shops around, we should find a souvenir for Chief Cocoa to say thank you~. *Huhu, walking around all these stores feels like an adventure in itself~. *Huhu, I can see a clothes store ♪ How about this one, Owner? It looks great on you~. *Such a beautiful sound.. Oh, it's a wind chime store ♪ It must be such a relaxing place to work~. *I see someone selling shaved ice~. Just perfect for this weather, don't you think Owner? ♪ Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *I see a crowd gather over there~, I wonder what it could be... Let's take a look, Owner~! *A glassblowing workshop ♪ Let's make ourselves a souvenir for this trip~. *I think we should make a little animal figure, huhu. Which to choose... I have to make it beautiful for Owner... *Ahh, this is quite difficult~. How are you doing, Owner~? *I think I've finished~. It should be ready in about two hours. I can't wait to see how it turns out ♪ Stage 8:A traditional street *A whole street of old, traditional houses... What a great atmosphere~ ♪ *There is something very relaxing about being surrounded by wooden houses like this~. *Oh look, a traditional sweet store~. Huhu, shall we take a look, Owner? *This building used to be a working post office, it says here~. I haven't seen a telephone like that in a long time~. *Oh wow, this house has been made into a store of sorts~. Look, they're selling traditional cups and bowls~. Stage 9:Fireflies! *Owner, there are supposed to be a lot of fireflies behind the guest house here~. Let's go and have a look ♪ *Apparently even more fireflies will come to us if we use some sugar water~. Let's go and make some ♪ *Wow ♪ There really are a lot of fireflies here~. How wonderful ♪ *This really is a magical sight~. There is nothing more beautiful than a summer night, I think~. *Huhu, I am so happy we got to see the pretty fireflies~. I really like this place ♪ Stage 10:Time to sleep... *This bed is so cool and comfortable~. I think I'll have no trouble sleeping tonight ♪ *Today was so much fun~. I'd love to come back here again some time ♪ *I don't think I'm quite tired yet~. Are you asleep, Owner~? *I'm finally getting sleepy now~... We have to get an early night, Owner ♪ *Good night, Owner. I'm looking forward to tomorrow~ ♪ 'Summer Festival' General * Ahh... candy apples, anko sweets... grapes and oranges... There's so much to choose from~ ♪ * Have you tried any foods, [FairyI really think it's the best pat of coming to a festival~. * Boo~!... Hmm? I was trying to scare you, but... I guess a bunny mask doesn't really fit... * Oh, good afternoon, [Fairy~ ♪ Or should I say, good evening...? Huhu. * I do think fireworks are so pretty in the night sky~... but there's something a little sad about them, too... Don't you think, Fairy~? Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' *We've got a letter from the Fairy Agency, Owner~. Here you are~. *What does it say~?... A festival at the Leo Shrine? That sounds exciting. We should go too~. *Ah, of course we have to wear yukata, too~. Do you know how to put one on, Owner~? *Wearing a yukata is always so exciting~. I think on a special occasion like this, I'll have to wear my favorite one, huhu~. *Are you ready, Owner~? I'm all dressed up ♪ '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' *It's still so early but there are so many people here~. It's really quite surprising~. *I suppose this many people is quite normal for a festival... Make sure you don't get lost, Owner. *Ah, I see many of my friends are here too~. I should say hello to them~. *He built a tower of chairs... and did a handstand on top... It was quite amazing~. I wonder how long it took to practice~. *Wow, look Owner~. Yakisoba, takoyaki, ice cream and candies... There are so many foods here~! '''Stage 3: Food stands! *Huhu, something smells delicious. It's making me quite hungry~. Do you think we should try some of the foods~? *Are those candy apples~? They look so cute~. I think I might try one later ♪ *What do you want to eat, Owner~? I think I want some takoyaki... That way we can eat together, too~. *nom nom* Ahh, takoyaki is so delicious~. Here Owner, take one~. *Oh, are you full up already? But the festival only just started~. Let's walk around some more, that'll help work up an appetite~. Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! *Oh look, a goldfish scooping stand~ ♪ Huhu, they're so small and cute~. *Are you good at goldfish scooping, Owner~? I've never done it myself, but I think I'd like to try ♪ *I think I can catch one~... Ahh, it got away~... Can I try once more~? *Okay, I'll get it this time round~... Oh no, my scoop melted away in the water~... *Wow! You really caught that many, Owner~? For me? Huhu, thank you~ ♪ Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! *Hmm? What is that sound~? Ahh, the shooting gallery~ ♪ Shall we go and take a look~? *Hmm... so, we just need to aim for those targets~? And we get a prize if we win~? Okay, let's try it, Owner ♪ *pow! pow!* Owner, I hit one~! I had no idea shooting galleries were such fun, huhu. *Huhu, I hit another target~... Did you not get a prize yet, Owner? Here, take one of mine~ ♪ *That was so much fun~. What do you think, Owner? Does this mask suit me? Huhu, yours looks great~. Stage 6: Dinner time! *There is still so much left to choose from~... I'm not sure what to go for. Hmm... Ah, the fried corn looks so delicious~ ♪ *What did you get, Owner~? I bought some okonomiyaki~. Would you like to share? *I feel like eating something sweet, now... Ah, a shaved ice stand~! What do you think, Owner~? *Shaved ice get~ ♪ Strawberry flavor really is the best~. Let's eat our fill and continue exploring the festival~. Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! *Hmm? There seems to be a lot more people over here~. Is something happening~? *Wow! Look at that omikoshi, Owner! I had no idea they were this big~! *Everyone works together to lift this gigantic omikoshi, do they~? Does that mean it's really heavy~? *Look at the dancers over there~. Such a beautiful dance, I could watch it all day~ ♪ *A beautiful omikoshi, a beautiful dance... I think I want to join in next year~. With you too of course, Owner~ ♪ Stage 8: Katanuki! *What's this, Owner~? Katanuki... I think I want to give it a try~. *So we have to cut out a shape without breaking the board~? I'll give it my best ♪ Ah... ahh... it broke already~... *Phew, this is a little tiring~. Wow, Owner, you've finished already~? It's so pretty~ ♪ *Okay, let's try that again~. hmm... I think I just have to go slower... very, very slowly... *Just a little more... There, I've finished ♪ Wow, that took a while... Thank you for waiting, Owner~ ♪ Stage 9: Raffle time! *Is that the Fairy Agency's stand~? It looks like they're holding a raffle~. Let's go and take a look ♪ *They said we can play six times~. Can I go first~? *Okay, here I go~... I want this one! An aromatherapy set~! Apparently it's sweet rose scented~. I think I got a good one ♪ *Did you win something, Owner~? A disguise kit? Huhu, let's try it out later tonight ♪ *The last one... A gift certificate? I didn't expect that would be a prize~. No, of course I'm happy~! Stage 10: Fireworks show! *What is it? The fireworks show~? We have to find somewhere to sit~. *There's not many people around this spot, but it looks perfect~ ♪ You already knew about this place? Huhu, thank you, Owner ♪ *The show is starting~. It's a ll so pretty~ ♪ Did you see that one? It was heart shaped~. *Ahh, it must be over... Wow! That was a very big finale~. What a beautiful way to end~ ♪ *The festival is over already... It's a little sad... But I had so much fun today! I hope you'll bring me again next year ♪ 'Fairies in Wonderland' General * Ah, hello Fairy~ ♪ You came here too? * This world seems exactly like the one from Alice in Wonderland. Do you know Alice, Fairy? * Anko is sneezing... Is she okay...? * I was invited to the most lovely tea party! Come with me, Fairy! * I hope we can make it back safely, Fairy. Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon * The weather is so great today, huhu~ ♪ Only thing to do on a day like today is lie under the warm sun~. * Read a book under a tree~? That sounds lovely ♪ That is absolutely what we're doing today~. * You brought a book for me~? Huhu, I can't wait to see what you picked~ ♪ * Alice in Wonderland, eh? This book looks so cute~. Thank you so much~ ♪ * Ah, isn't it just perfect today? ... I am getting a bit sleepy though~ ... Let me just put my head on your shoulder for just a... Zzz... Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness * Huh... When did I fall asleep? Owner...? Where did you go? * Oh, Owner, where did you go? Oh... why do you have rabbit ears? Are you okay...? * You've got to hurry or you'll be late...? You had plans for today? Ah, Owner~! Where are you going~? * Owner, wait...! You know I can't run well...! * Ah, my foot... Hmm? A hole? Wait, am I falling~? Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears * Ouch~... So I landed on a pile of leaves~...? ... Whew, that was dangerous~. Anyway... Where is Owner? * Ah, Owner. Where are you going? Hold on, let me go with you~. * Now Owner must have gone... behind that curtain...? Ah, that's a really small door. There's no way I can fit through there. * Huh? There's a little bottle on top of the table. Should I drink this? *glug* ... Ah, I'm starting to shrink~! * Ah, I dropped the bottle when I started shrinking... And stuff keeps coming out of it... I'm going to drown! Ah, Mister Mouse, you're going to help me? Thank you so much~. Stage 4: Growing Big and Small * Whew... Somehow I manages to get to the shore. Thank you, Miser Mouse~ ♪ * Okay, then... Now where did Owner go? huh? What's that... Owner? * It looks like Owner went in here. Well, I guess I'll go in... Excuse me~. * Ah, there you are. Mary Ann? Who is that... Hmm? Gloves and a folding fan? Hold on, I'll go get them for you~. * Oh ho, this cake is... a wake-up cake? If Owner eats this... Hey, Owner, come here for a second~ ♪ Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said * Owner, are you back~? Huhu, I'm so glad ♪ * So this is... Alice in Wonderland, right? It's kind of strange bust also really adorable ♪ * That last house belonged to the White Rabbit, so... next is the caterpillar, right? Huhu, I can't wait to meet him. * Hi, Leo. What are you doing here~? If you're on top of the mushroom, that means... Leo, are you the caterpillar~? * Leo, we want to go back to our world~. Ah, you can show us how~? Thank you ♪ Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Ah, could this be the Duchess's house~? I wonder who could be living here ♪ * Excuse me... Ah, if it isn't Anko~! Wait, does that mean you're the Duchess, Anko~? * Ah, who's floating over there...? Is that Mika~? Huhu, that smile... I'm glad you're having fun~ ♪ * Ah, Anko, why are you sneezing so much? Are you okay~? Hmm? You want me to deliver these sweets to the tea party? Okay, leave it to me~ ♪ * I'm going to get an invitation letter to the castle for delivering these sweets~. I can't wait to see the queen ♪ Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * So according to the map Anko gave us... this is where the tea party should be. something smells really good... Let's go in~. * Ah, look at that! Robin and Silia are at the tea party. And that gentleman... Who is that? Those are lovely sunglasses ♪ * They invited me to the tea party as a thank-you for bringing the sweets~. Well then, I suppose I shall join in that case~ ♪ * Oh my, green tea in a Western tea cup, Japanese sweets on a tea table... This us a really unique tea party. * Well the, time to eat~ ♪ Huhu, these sweets are so delicious. They go so well with the green tea~. Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers * We're at the castle~. And what a big, beautiful castle it is. I wonder who the queen could be~. * Oh-ho, so the Chief is the queen. She seems a bit more dignified than usual, and extremely beautiful too~ ♪ * Hmm, so Karume is the king and Julia is the Jack~. Everyone looks so adorable~. * Apparently Chief is going to treat us to some chocolate tarts~. I'm sure Chief's cooking is just as delicious in this world too ♪ * Ah, someone stole the beloved chocolate tarts~? Who in the world could have done that~...? Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Aha, so this is a courtroom. It's so very nice~. * Even we are suspected. This is troublesome... We've got to clean up this misunderstanding. * I just had a great idea ♪ Everyone close their eyes and the person who ate the tarts just raise their hand. Hmm? Did I say something strange~? * Hmm, Karume's mouth there... Could that be chocolate~? Which would mean... * Ah~, Julia leapt out at Karume and the Card Soldiers are trying to stop them... I can't see anything... Owner, where are you~? Stage 10: The Dream's End * Ah, you fell asleep too, Owner~? Good morning ♪ Huhu, I just saw the most wonderful dream~. * I was Alice, and I was chasing after you, and you were the White Rabbit, and we met so many people... It really felt like we were in Wonderland~ ♪ * You had the same dream? Wow... That really is strange~. * Hey, Owner, hold still. You've got something on your... Huh? Is this... Anko? 'Festival in Fall' General *So this is Japanese rock~ It's really cool ♪ Also, the person with white hair playing the guitar is really beautiful. Stage 1: An Autumn Day *The weather is so great today, Owner ♪ How about we go for a walk since it's so nice~? *Uhuhu, ah, autumn walks are the best. Days like today are great for us walking around from place to place~ ♪ *We don't really walk around here much~ It feels so new. *Huh? That sign... Owner, look. There's some sort of sign over there~ *A Fall Festival? It's going on over there, apparently. Well, since we're here why don't we go and check it out~? Stage 2: The Fall Festival *There are lots of maple leaves in big piles. The scared tree of this shrine is a maple tree, apparently~ *There are lots of stands lined up here too. It looks like we have some time before the festival starts, so why don't we take a look around inside the shrine? *They are selling charms over there~ How about we go buy some when we're done praying? *The shrine seems to be paying for academic achievement and health... Lots of things related to growing as a person. *Well! What a big shrine. It looks like the stands are getting ready now. Stage 3: Pray First * Stage 4: The Festival Begins * Stage 5: Visiting the Shrine Stands * Stage 6: Yabusame * Stage 7: Huh, What is This... * Stage 8: Autumn Leaf Messenger? * Stage 9: Let's Make Ema! * Stage 10: The Road Home * Category:Personality